Finding Heaven
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: READ WARNING! Ok it is Naruto’s Birthday and no one remembers. Naruto is depressed until Sasuke comes along. They both realize that they had everything they ever wanted sitting right in front of them. All they had to do was open their eyes.


**Title: Finding Heaven**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for slash.**

**Summary: READ WARNING!!!!! Ok it is Naruto's Birthday and no one remembers. Naruto is depressed until Sasuke comes along. They both realize that they had everything they ever wanted sitting right in front of them. All they had to do was open their eyes.**

**WARNING: SasuNaru. If you are offended then DON'T READ!**

**A/N: This is my first Naruto fic. So please comments are appreciated. I would like to know if I can use improvement. Thank you!!!!!**

_Italics: thoughts._

Underlined: just words that I want to emphasize. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!!**

**Finding Heaven:**

This always happened. Every single year and Naruto was sick of it. This day was supposed to be 'special' and meaningful. But, it never was. No one ever remembered. No one ever cared.

It was Naruto's 17 Birthday, and no one remembered. Now, it never used to bother Naruto. But, maybe that was because Naruto didn't used to have friends. He used to be a loner. Often times he would forget his Birthday altogether. But, now that he had friends he expected things to be different. No one had even said, "Happy Birthday Naruto!" Not once. He kept hoping that maybe Sakura or Kakashi would remember and would pop out of the bushes and yell out their praise. But, seeing as how the sun was starting to set Naruto began to lose hope.

He was sitting on the edge of the village and looking into the sky. It was so beautiful. He had been sitting like that, with his shirt off (due to training) and hunching over, for nearly an hour now. He had a good work out. He had worked on everything that he could until he couldn't stand. He was so tired.

Naruto decided that it was time to head home. Well, you couldn't really call it heading 'home' when it came to Naruto. He didn't really have a home. He had an apartment. A home is where your mother and father live. Home is where you were raised. Home is where you took your first steps. Naruto didn't have a home. He had an apartment. So Naruto took a deep breath and stretched before he pondered getting up.

"Oh well, I guess it is just another year where no one cares," Naruto said.

"Well, you don't have to sound so down," stated a voice from the shadows. Naruto craned his neck to get a better view. Sasuke came into view and slowly walked towards the hyperactive ninja. _What is Sasuke doing here? _Naruto wondered.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked somewhat harshly.

Sasuke frowned. Before walking closer and then sitting down next to Naruto on the cliff. He found it odd to see Naruto so down. Although, Sasuke, he had an idea why that was.

"So training hard?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked confused.

"Yes. Why do you care?"

It was then that Naruto realized that Sasuke had also been training. He didn't have his shirt on either and his hair looked damp from sweat. It hung down and covered his eyes partially. Naruto found this quite…fascinating. He may have found it a bit too fascinating because he had been starring for a little while at his secretive teammate.

Naruto looked away quickly and blushed. _Wait. Why am I blushing? I only blush when I am around Sakura. Does that mean I'm gay? Oh God do I like Sasuke? Well, he is quite good looking. Eye candy…wait no! Uh-oh bad thoughts. He would never like me back. So, there is no point in trying. Sasuke is…well Sasuke. He definitely isn't gay. _Naruto realized that it really was pointless. Although, he had to admit that having Sasuke that close to him, breathing heavily, and having his muscular legs just barely touching his legs felt…well amazing. To say the least.

"Naruto, what has been up with you lately? You have been working a hundred times harder, you haven't hit on Sakura in at least a week, and I haven't seen you eat any ramen. Something is wrong. What is it?" Sasuke queried.

"Why do you care? I mean it doesn't matter how I feel and how I am doing." Naruto stated rudely.

"It does matter because if you're not completely focused then it can affect the rest of us." Sasuke said in defiance.

"I am still training so it doesn't matter and it is none of your business. No one cares about me and I like it that way. So just go away. I mean I'm used to being alone. I don't need you." With that Naruto got up and started to walk away. But, a rough hand from Sasuke, gripping his arm, stopped him.

"Naruto wait. What do you mean no one cares about you?" Sasuke asked still holding onto Naruto. Sasuke could feel Naruto shaking. It started out as small tremors but, slowly it grew into violent ones.

"I mean…that…oh never mind. You wouldn't understand!" Naruto yelled. He was still shaking.

"Naruto! Just tell me what it is." Sasuke ordered his grip tightening on Naruto.

"Let go Sasuke. You're hurting me." Naruto tried to get free but nothing worked. Suddenly Sasuke roughly shoved Naruto against a nearby tree.

"Hey! That hurt. Sasuke let go. NOW!" Naruto yelled.

"No." Sasuke said simply. Naruto was still trembling as he gazed into his captors eyes. They were dark. Maybe even darker then the night. They were always so empty. Naruto often wondered what secrets lay behind the black orbs. Naruto would have pondered his teammate's eyes longer if he hadn't felt the strangest feeling. It started out minor but, soon it grew. It was like a tingling in his feet that rose to his legs, waist, chest, and then to his face. He felt his checks grow warm. He realized that he was blushing again. Sasuke was so close to him. He was pressing his half exposed body into Naruto's half exposed body. Naruto started to shiver.

"Naruto? What is wrong?!" Sasuke asked in a tone that Naruto couldn't quite recognize.

"I just feel…lost." Naruto whispered.

"Why do you feel lost?" Sasuke asked just as quietly. Sasuke started to see tears forming in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto what…what is it?" Sasuke asked in that same tone.

"I don't have a home. Sasuke…I don't have a family," and with that Naruto broke down crying into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke held him tight, but at the same time gently.

"Shhh. It is ok Naruto. It's ok." That was when Naruto realized what that tone was before. It was worry. Sasuke was worried about Naruto. _Does that mean Sasuke cares about me?_

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled as he started to shiver again. Funny it wasn't cold at all out side. But, for some reason Naruto was freezing. Maybe it was from the fact that Naruto was really alone.

"Naruto you're not alone." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up into his eyes.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Naruto wondered what was up. It was obvious that Naruto was alone. He had no family, no home, and no one.

"Naruto you have me. I know what it is like. I don't have a family either. I don't have a home. I feel lost all the time. It hurts to see others like Sakura and everyone else we know have these big families and home to go to. But, Naruto you can be part of my family. You can be my home. That is…if you want to?" Sasuke looked pleadingly into Naruto's wide and shocked eyes.

"Of…of course I want a family. I want someone to care. I want someone to love me. I want a home." Naruto hugged Sasuke even tighter as if afraid that he might slip away.

Sasuke ran a hand along Naruto's face, massaging it gently. Naruto looked lovingly into the now understood eyes of Sasuke. Sasuke tilted Naruto's face upwards and pulled him into a soft kiss. Naruto kissed back tenderly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and held him there. In the meantime Sasuke's tongue pleaded for entrance, and Naruto, willingly, gave it to him. Naruto felt truly free for the first time in his life. He felt safe and loved. After a few minutes the two broke apart. Sasuke sat down and pulled out a blanket from inside his pack. After situating himself comfortably against the massive oak tree, he pulled Naruto down so that their bodies were so close that they almost melted together as one. Sasuke pulled the blanket over both of them, and began to run his hands through Naruto's hair.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Naruto."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Really, you are my family now Naruto and I am yours. You are my home, and I am yours. And, you are my heaven, and I am yours."

Naruto smiled and snuggled closely into Sasuke's chest. He imagined his life from now on. He had all that he wanted in life. Finally he had happiness.

"Good night Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Good night Naruto. Oh, and Happy Birthday my home," Sasuke whispered.

With that the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms. For, the rest of their life they never parted. They were always together; they always took care of one another. Naruto had a family. And, Sasuke has a home. And, they both had found heaven.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**P.S. I was originally going to make this a one-shot. But, if people like it I may do like a sequel about their dying moments in each other's arms. Or maybe something else. I do know that I am going to have a second chapter with a poem that relates to this On-shot. But, if you liked this please let me know. Criticize me. Anything. If you want me to write more let me know. If you hate it let me know!!!!!**

**-Hero out**


End file.
